1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibratory gyroscope to be used, for example, in angular rotation velocity sensors for vehicle navigation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vibratory gyroscope utilizes a dynamic phenomenon in which Coriolis force is generated at right angles to the vibration direction when a vibrating object is provided with an angular rotation velocity. The vibratory gyroscope has electrodes formed on plural faces of a vibrator thereof and alternating current (AC) is applied from an external source to the electrodes to obtain a detection output resulting from piezoelectric effects and relies on fine lead wires for electrical connection to the vibrator.
With the lead-wire connection, however, wires are apt to be cut in connection processing; therefore, wires must be connected one by one. In connection processing involving manual soldering, processing efficiency is significantly reduced.